drakensang_bulgariafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Пълнолуние
Предистория Вархолм е остров с доста незавидна съдба. Легендата разказва, че от Луната е паднало сребро, което донесло проклятие на острова. Оттогава се смята, че из горите на Вархолм се крие могъщ и безпощаден върколак. Обитателите на Вархолм не знаят какъв е броят на върколаците, тъй като малцина от хората се осмеляват да преминат през горите нощем, а тези, които го правят, рядко се завръщат. Рубина е една от малкото носители на надеждата. Смелата горска скитница с яркочервена качулка се е заклела да отмъсти за рода си, който бил унищожен от прародителя вълк и неговата глутница. Когато пристигнете във Вархолм, първо говорете с Рубина, тъй като тя е срещала вълците и преди и знае как да ги победи. Бърз преглед: 'Важна забележка' В това събитие има куестове, които можете да завършите само ако играете на двете версии на картата на Вархолм – дневната и нощната. Това означава, че няма да можете да приключите този тип куестове в рамките на едно събитие и няма да получите достъп до новата карта – Кървава луна над Вархолм още първия път, когато играете. След като получите достъп до Кървава луна над Вархолм, винаги ще можете да получавате нов портал към тези земи с победа над Варгулф. Няма да е необходимо да преминавате отново през цялата поредица от куестове. Какво трябва да направите, когато събитието не е активно? Отидете в който и да е град и вземете от Табо куеста "Възкресение при Пълнолуние". Тъй като първото условие на тази задача е да съберете 10 сферични отломки, ако нямате събрани - съберете ги и чрез сферичния път влезте във Вархолм. Важно уточнение: необходимо е да дадете на Табо 10 сферични отломки за сферичен път до Вархолм само за да започнете да изпълнявате куеста. Може да отидете във Вархолм по всяко време и без да правите куеста, след като си закупите сферичен път от Табо. Имайте предвид, обаче, че ако не изпълните цялата куест серия, няма да имате достъп до втората карта от събитието - Кървавата луна над Вархолм. Цените на сферичния път до Вархолм са в сферични отломки и отвъдници. Ако искате да си закупите сферичен път срещу сферични отломки, трябва да отидете при Табо в някой от градовете, тъй като в магазина на играта сферичният път се продава само срещу отвъдници. 681x681px Това, което можете да правите във Вархолм, когато няма събитие е да събирате 30px сребърна есенция, 30px сребърни речни камъчета и самакитка. Най-много сребърна есенция както във Вархолм, така и в Сребърната мина, пада от мини-босовете на картата. Колко есенция ще ви се падне зависи от късмета ви: може да получите 100, 250, а може и 300 сребърна есенция от един мини-бос. Зимното джудже Докато сте във Вархолм (когато събитието не е активно), може да имате късмета да се натъкнете на зимното джудже и неговата компания. 681x681px 681x681px 681x681px Имайте предвид, че все пак това са мини-босове, които ще ви нанасят повече щети, отколкото стандартните мини-босове по картата. Поради тази причина, ако героите ви са слаби е препоръчително да използвате синя есенция. Дропът на сребърна есенция от тях обикновено е над 50: 681x681px Сребърната мина Както вече споменахме, можете по-бързо да увеличите запасите си от сребърна есенция като влезете в Сребърната мина. Специални ресурси за вход не са ви необходими. 681x681px Не е задължително да убивате абсолютно всички гноми, достатъчно е да се съсредоточите само върху гномите мини-босове и Гейтир Призоваващият. Дропът на сребърна есенция от него винаги е над 50, а сребърните речни камъчета винаги са по 5 на убийство. 682x682px 682x682px Сребърни речни камъчета left|139x139px|Буре със сребро Докато сте в Сребърната мина, ще забележите бурета със сребро, в които има сребърни речни камъчета. Трябва да събирате тези камъчета, тъй като ще са ви необходими за получаването на искрящите сребърни есенции, които са по-силни от обикновените сребърни есенции. Можете да ги закупите от магазина срещу отвъдници, но можете и да си ги набавите напълно безплатно като изпълнявате куеста Блестящи сребърни есенции. Куестове * Възкресение при Пълнолуние (изпълнява се и когато няма, и когато има събитие) * Яростна атака на лунна светлина * Ловен сезон при Пълнолуние * Блестящи сребърни есенции * Сребро за сребро * Кървава луна Активно събитие - влизане във Вархолм Магьосникът Табо, който се намира във всеки град, ще ти помогне да влезеш във Varholm. Ето какво трябва да направиш: Сферичен път до Вархолм се продава и в магазина срещу отвъдници на следните цени: *1x = file:a.png 499 *5x = file:a.png 1999 За да влезеш във Вархолм, отвори инвентара си и кликни на сферичния път с десния бутон на мишката. . Ако играеш в група, нивото на чудовищата ще се покачи до най-високото ниво на член на групата. Вархолм Събирай: * Сребърна есенция (от чудовища във Вархолм - дневна карта и Сребърната мина.) * Сребърни речни камъчета (от бърета със сребро и Гейтир Призоваващият в Сребърната мина) * Самакитка (във Вархолм) * Нокът от Варгулф (от Варгулф - вълка прародител) Вархолм (дневна карта) В дните, когато не е пълнолуние, красивият остров Вархолм е спокоен, а хората са щастливи и безгрижни, макар и да обикалят гноми и вълци наоколо. Главната ти задача е да събираш Сребърни есенции от гномите във Вархолм. Можеш да размениш събраните сребърни есенции за Свитъци на сребърната сила при Съмнителният Джон. Когато използваш свитък, можеш да използваш всякаква есенция, включително и зелена, тъй като свитъка дава на оръжието ти силата на сребърните есенции. Пази свитъците за събитието! Вархолм (нощна карта) Когато настъпи пълнолуние, жителите на Вархолм отстъпват на набезите на върколаците, които поемат контрола над острова. Само Рубина, Съмнителният Джон и Джон Сънлеяр не се боят от тях. Влезте във Вархолм и ще намерите нови създания, които са имунизирани от нормалните ви атаки. Това не са обикновените чудовища, които сте свикнали с лекота да убивате. Сега е моментът да използвате спечелените сребърни есенции и свитъци, за да победите тези чудовища: *Използвайте Сребърни есенции за да защитиш Вархолм от чудовищата. или *използвай Свитък на сребърната сила за 5 мин. или 1 час ако нямаш сребърни есенции. Обикновените (стандартни) есенции ще действат само след активирането на свитъка на сребърната сила. *Победи Варгулф - вълка прародител Грима След като победите Варгулф, можете да си закупите оборудване от нейния магазин. Сребърната мина Влезте в Сребърната мина през Вархолм и събирайте Сребърни речни камъчета от буретата Bloodmoon over Varholm Bloodmoon over Varholm can be accessed only after the third Full Moon event. You need to finish all the quests in order to get into the map. You will have to finish the Bloodmoon quest in order to get access to the map. How to access the map after finishing the quest: *You need to follow the repeatable quest Bloodmoon RE. *You will need a Vial of Werewolf Blood to spawn Vargulf *You need to kill Vargulf *After killing Vargulf, portal to Bloodmoon over Varholm opens *No matter what difficulty your Varholm map is, you can select the difficulty for the Bloodmoon over Varholm map when you enter through the portal. *Beginning with R189 you can't select difficulty when entering Bloodmoon over Varholm. You can only enter the same difficulty as selected difficulty for Varholm. *You must kill all three mini bosses to spawn the Bloodmage *The Bloodmage is immune to attack, unless you are using Shining Silver Essences Grima After killing the Bloodmage, you can buy the equipment in Grima's shop. Shining Silver Essences Shining Silver Essences can be bought from the shop during the Full Moon event OR can be obtained via John Sunlair by doing the Shining Silver Essence Repeatable Quest. Quest trading requirements: *1300x Silver Essences (drop from monsters inside Varholm night/day map and Moonsilver Mine. *90x Silver Pebble (drop in Moonsilver Mine *15x Wolfsbane (drop in Varholm day/night) * Claw of Vargulf (drop from Vargulf) Amphoras Cursed Amphora Cursed Amphora can spawn with a 5% chance in Varholm at night and day map and in the Bloodmoon map. After opening the amphora a special monster is being spawned. You must kill this monster in 30 seconds or you won't get a loot. The loot can contain the Black Wolf mount, Draken, Silver Essences, Shining Silver Essences and other loot. Black Wolf mount is dropping from the Cursed Amphora Trader | | | | | |} Event Uniques and Drops Runes of Regained Health Might of the Wolf Slayer Vargulf's Legacy Discontinued with R189 You can only get regular items with these skins from minibosses in Varholm! Other Items Quests *Full Moon Rising *Old Chest from the Shipwreck *Onslaught under Moonlight *Visions from the Past *The Curse *Bloodmoon *'RE' Shining Silver Essence (starts after completing Bloodmoon 2/3) Piglets Find the piglets inside Varholm and Bloodmoon over Varholm and obtain few silver essences. Varholm Bloodmoon over Varholm Категория:Събития Категория:Пълнолуние